Moving In
by Suzaku no miko
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP.Kakashi never really talked about his past to his students. So what are they to think when a woman from his past suddenly pops up? And what happens when she has to live with him? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Author: Suzaku no miko  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything Naruto. I only own my own character, Hikari.  
  
Miko: Here's my first Naruto ficcie! Hope everyone likes it!  
  
Taking the quick jab to her side, she faltered back slightly. Her lip was already bleeding and if she were to take another hit, she didn't know if she would still be conscious afterwards...  
  
"You think you're so tough...why don't you go back to ninja academy and try again?" her attacker taunted.  
  
Bringing her katanas back up, she readied herself for another attack. However, she had been fighting for an extended amount of time and really didn't have any more strength to continue. Her dominant arm hurt with an excruciating amount of pain as she held up the somewhat heavy sword.  
  
"I guess this is it..." she chuckled.  
  
"Guess so...Say your goodbyes!" and with that, the man started to charge after her.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow... She fell back onto the ground, waiting... It never did come...  
  
"How about giving me a chance?" a voice spoke.  
  
The young woman slowly opened her eyes and found someone standing in front of her. Her tired blue-sapphire colored eyes saw nothing but the back of a man with tall silver hair and what seemed to be a bandanna tied around his head. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with an olive green vest over it. It looked vaguely familiar...  
  
"Go get 'im, Sensei!" another voice cried.  
  
His opponent did not look too pleased with their new guest and was determined to thrust his sword into him. She could not see much of what was going on but her hero would not allow the man to do so...  
  
"Don't you know it's not good to attack a lady...even if she is a ninja?" the silver-haired man grunted.  
  
The two men slowly turned and she could finally see how they were fighting...  
  
'He's only using a kunai?!' she could not believe her eyes.  
  
"Please, come with us, miss." Yet another voice spoke.  
  
The woman quickly turned around, her lengthy midnight-blue colored braid whipped about her. It was just a young pink-haired ninja girl. Apparently she must have been part of the same team as her rescuer. As well as a blonde boy and a dark-haired one.  
  
The girl shinobi helped the woman rise to her feet and led her away from the battle. The three young ones then assisted her to lie back against a fallen tree log. She breathed heavily, watching the fight continue.  
  
It was soon over with the teacher as the victor. He had taken him down by only using the other man's weapon against himself. He had twisted the man's wrist so that the blade narrowly missed his neck, only grazing the skin drawing blood. The mysterious attacker yelped in pain and released the sword, allowing it to fall into the hands of her hero.  
  
Taking the sword now, he hit the back of the man's neck with the hilt and made him fall to the ground. The loser fell to the ground, unconscious and the other took out some rope and tied it very tightly around him, leaving a note for someone to come pick up after him. Making a sigh of relief, the man who had saved her turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Wow, Kakashi-sensei! That was so cool!" the blonde shouted.  
  
All of them watched as the man walked towards them. Stopping in front of the woman, he knelt down and looked at her. She looked right back at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" was all he replied.  
  
His three students looked at the two of them strangely. They do not understand what had just happened.  
  
"How can you ask such a question? First thing, I don't have to answer that. Second, you can't even ask me if I'm okay?" she snapped back.  
  
Kakashi sighed, closing his eye. Maybe she wasn't who he thought she was...  
  
"Are you okay?" the young boy dressed in orange asked.  
  
"I'm fine...thank you." She said, eyeing the Joûnin.  
  
"Hmm...well, this mission is complete. Let's take her to Konoha to be treated and then everyone has to go home and get rest." Kakashi suggested.  
  
"Huh?" was all the woman said.  
  
Not wanting to upset her, Kakashi gingerly placed his hands behind her back and under her legs. In one quick movement, she was resting in his arms. Blushing slightly, and much too exhausted to resist, she allowed herself to be carried by him.  
  
Leaving the forest they were just in, the group brought the woman to their hometown of Konoha. They made their way to the center of the town where they stopped and waited for their instructions from their teacher.  
  
"What are you going to do with her, Kakashi-sensei?" the girl shinobi questioned.  
  
"I'll get her wounds looked at and let her get some rest for tonight. You three get home and rest yourselves. Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." Kakashi stated.  
  
All three of his students nodded and began their trek for home. This left Kakashi with the woman that he seemed to know...or he thought he knew...  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.  
  
By the time he would respond to her, they were already there...  
  
"My apartment..." he spoke softly.  
  
Gently placing her on the floor, he fished out his key and opened the door. He then quickly picked her back up and entered, managing to close the door behind him. He brought her to his bed and set her down softly.  
  
'For some reason...I feel like I've been here before...and he...Why do I feel like I know him?' she thought to herself, watching as he made his way into the tiny kitchen.  
  
He soon came back with a small glass of water which he handed to her. Looking at him, she took the cup and began to drink the ice-cold water. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed something on the floor.  
  
"A shinobi should never be without the weapons they trained with..." Kakashi said in a near whisper.  
  
"Those are my katanas. ...Thanks..." she answered, softly.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments more before the woman looked up at him. He smiled gently, taking out a small box from beneath the bed. Curious, she looked and wondered what was in there.  
  
"We have to get you cleaned up and treat those cuts. Don't want you to get infected with something..." he took out some swabs, band aids, other essentials.  
  
He placed them next to her before getting up to go back into the kitchen. There, he took a small bowl filled with water as well as a pitcher he had just filled with more water. He brought these back to where she was still resting and kneeled beside her.  
  
Taking a cloth that was with the medic items, he dipped it into the water- filled bowl and soaked it. He then took it out, squeezing some of the excess out. Placing it over her bruised skin, with the most delicate touch he began to wipe off the dirt and dried blood.  
  
"Does it hurt, Hikari-chan?" he asked suddenly.  
  
This caught the woman off-guard. She looked at him with shocked eyes. Moving back slightly, she tried to remove her arm from his grip. But to no avail, he kept a gentle yet strong grip on her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she commanded.  
  
Bingo. He was right...all he had to do now was show proof for himself...  
  
Kakashi took her better hand into his own and placed it on his head protector. She watched him with a confused look but did not protest. Instead, she allowed his hand to lead hers and in turn moving his headband onto his forehead. It was then that she noticed his eye...his Sharingan eye...  
  
"Kakashi-san..." she whispered.  
  
At that moment, all of her memories of her teen years came rushing back. How could she have forgotten the man she fell in love with? He did have the Sharingan when she saw him during the last time she was in Konoha... And she had scolded him for not remembering their childhood past, even though it was short.  
  
"Looks like somebody needs to get reprimanded for not remembering..." he said, teasingly.  
  
"Gomen..." she turned away.  
  
Moving slightly closer to her, Kakashi pushed back some stray strands of her hair behind her ear. He kept doing that until she finally looked back up at him. Her eyes seemed to want to cry but they remained dry...  
  
"Can I ask you again as to what you were doing back there?" he inquired. "I was on the trip back to Konoha...I had finally been called back here to teach. But that guy was in my way and I was already tired from the trip. So I really didn't have much energy to defend myself..." Hikari whispered, shyly. "Was he following you?" "For a while he was, but then I thought he got bored and left. I was wrong."  
  
Now the male Joûnin looked at her with concern. "He didn't do anything to you before I got there, did he?"  
  
She smiled, looking at him. That was her Kakashi. Always the worrier was he. All she did was gently wrap her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace. She clenched her teeth as it pained her slightly to move her arms that much. But Hikari felt that the pain was worth it...  
  
"...Hmph... Anyway, let me get back those wounds of yours..." he spoke after some time.  
  
Slowly and gently moving out of her arms, Kakashi then continued to clean the cuts. Soon after, he sat back and looked her over once more to make sure he had not missed any.  
  
"Kakashi-san...iie, Kakashi-kun..." Hikari looked at him.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, blushing slightly.  
  
Looking around her once more, she then moved to kneel on the bed closer to him. All of the windows and doors were locked and covered. The brightness of the moon and star-filled sky gave much light but not like the sun in the daytime and could only peep through the cracks. She felt now was her chance...  
  
She lifted her hands to rest on his broad shoulders as her face neared his. His visible cheek colored slightly, feeling her so close. She gently rests her hands on his cheeks, her fingers curling slightly. With one sudden burst of courage, she quickly pulled down the skin-tight mask from his face and thrust her lips onto his.  
  
Kakashi, startled and wide-eyed, did not respond at first. As Hikari continued to massage his lips with her own, he slowly felt himself relax and ease into it. He then put his arms around her and she fell onto his chest. Making a slight growl, he held her tighter and much closer.  
  
The long moments passed before they broke off their heated kiss. He rubbed her arm as they looked deep into each others' eyes. Kakashi smiled, remembering her touch...her gentle caresses...the taste of her lips...  
  
"Kakashi-kun, I..." she whispered.  
  
He looked at her, waiting for what she had to say. Instead, she kissed his lips once more before resting her head on his chest. Her silver-haired lover just shook his head and began to pass his hand over her back. And they stayed that way, falling into a deep sleep...  
  
The next morning, Hikari found she alone in the bed. Drowsily, she made a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. And then suddenly the smell of cooked food filled her senses. She looked towards the kitchen and found a somewhat sleepy Kakashi. He was reading his book and using his free hand to take some things out of some bags that were on the table.  
  
She slowly rose out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen to join him. Sensing her presence, his visible eye looked over the top of the book and at her. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Morning." He greeted her. "Good morning, Kakashi-kun." She replied.  
  
He noticed that she began to stare at the bags. Closing his book, he placed it back into his pouch and continued to take out the things that were still left in the bags.  
  
"What are in those bags? All I see are containers." She spoke.  
  
Taking one container that remained in his hand, he opened it for her to see. It was food. "I did a few things this morning, while you slept. And I figured that you would be hungry when you get up so I bought some stuff to eat."  
  
"Oh, thanks. It looks really good." Hikari stated.  
  
Removing the last of the containers from the bags, Kakashi opened most of them and set them around with some chopsticks and glasses of juice and water. The still somewhat sleepy woman suddenly remembered something...  
  
"Ah, I have to wash up. But I don't have any...thing..." she began.  
  
However, Kakashi expected it and held a small bag in front of her. "I told Hokage-sama about you. So he suggested I should get you some essentials and gave me some extra money."  
  
Looking quite shocked, she took the bag from him and looked into it. It had some cream, toothpaste, toothbrush, and face soap. She quickly looked back up at him. "When did you..."  
  
"Well, I told you that I woke up early today. I did have to teach but I gave my students the day off. So, I went to Hokage-sama where we talked and he gave me the money. Then I told my students and they knew about you already so they kinda' helped me with buying some things for you." Kakashi's face seemed to color slightly.  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet, Kakashi-kun! But are you talking about those three children from yesterday?" she questioned. "Ah, and they seemed to want to get to know you. Since you're with me and all..." he answered. "I guess they're really cautious of who talks to their sensei, ne?" "Yeah. So would you like to go shopping later for the things that you need?"  
  
"That sounds great!" she replied happily.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miko: Okay so there it is. My first Naruto ficcie. Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you all like it! Ja ne! 


	2. Shopping and Some Time Alone

Part 2:  
  
After breakfast was done, Hikari volunteered to do the dishes. Actually, that is not correct. It is more like Kakashi begged her to do the chore. On top of the dishes that were used for breakfast, she also had to wash the ones that had been sitting in the sink for the past week. She finally agreed to do them for a price. Kakashi sighed, knowing he had to keep his promise or she would never forgive him.  
  
"I'm never going to let you forget your promise, okay Kakashi-kun?" Hikari smiled.  
  
"Ah..." Kakashi forced a smile, laughing nervously.  
  
Kakashi grabbed a small towel and dried as Hikari washed the plates and bowls and placed them onto the counter in front of him. Once that chore was done, she dried her hands and walked over to behind him. She slid her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his.  
  
"Are you ready to go now?" she whispered.  
  
"Hai..." he replied.  
  
Turning around to face her, Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and kissed her. Hikari took a moment before she began to kiss him back. They separated after what seemed like forever. He replaced his mask before scooping her up into his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck and looked to see where he was taking her. He then placed her onto the bed before he sat down next to her.  
  
They put on their sandals and made sure they had everything. Kakashi smiled, patting the pouch on his back, showing her that he had the money. She smirked, shaking her head because she knew that is the same pouch where he also kept his "Icha Icha Paradise" book.  
  
Both got up and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. They made their way into the center of the town where they were greeted by a smiling Iruka.  
  
"Hey, Hikari-chan! Hey, Kakashi-san. I heard that you came back and I was just on my way over to say hello." Iruka spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy to be back here. I missed everyone while I was traveling." Hikari answered.  
  
"Are you going to stay here permanently?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Iruka nodded to the both of them. "Good. Maybe we should catch up on old times later, ne?"  
  
"Sounds great." Kakashi replied.  
  
Looking at his watch, Iruka suddenly realized the time. "Well, I better start going. I have a class to teach. Take care, you two."  
  
The couple waved and smiled, watching him make his way quickly to the school. Hikari shook her head and looked at her beloved.  
  
"I know, he hasn't changed." Kakashi closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"Oh well... Iki-mashou?" she asked.  
  
"Okay okay, I know how much you want to go shopping."  
  
"Yatta!"  
  
Grabbing his hand, the young woman led him to some nearby clothing stores. As they neared the entrance to one of them, Kakashi stopped and looked hesitant to go in. Hikari just pulled him one last time and dragged him into the store.  
  
They were surrounded by women's clothes, underwear, jewelry, shoes, and any other things a woman would want. Maybe he could help himself relax by reading his book. Not letting go of her hand as she continued to drag him into the store, Kakashi then pulled out his "Icha Icha Paradise" from his pouch and began reading. Hikari saw this and decided not to say anything.  
  
"Here, you can sit here and I'll model some things for you. Please tell me what you like, okay?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"What do you mean...model?" he asked, looking up from his reading.  
  
"I want someone's opinion of what looks good on me. And since you're here, you might as well be the one."  
  
"...Can't I just read?"  
  
"Dame. You have to help me or I'll buy up everything in the store and we'll be stuck with a whole bunch of useless things."  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"Try me..."  
  
Smiling at her victory, Hikari sat him down in a seat in front of her changing room. She then made her way over to some clothes racks and pulled out different styles in her size. Bringing all that she liked back to the room, she decided it was time...  
  
After a few moments of changing, she came out in a simple pair of light blue jeans with a silver-colored tank top. Kakashi, with an eyebrow raised slightly, looked at her. He noticed that the tank top fit to every curve of her upper body, as well as the jeans did for the rest. He made a thumbs- up, approving.  
  
"You're gonna' have to do better than that." Hikari smirked.  
  
All Kakashi did was shrug and watch her go back into her changing room. A few minutes passed and she had still not come out. Kakashi put his book back in his pouch and slowly approached the door.  
  
"Something wrong, Hikari-chan?" he asked, lightly tapping on the door.  
  
"I'm trying to put on this dress, but I can't zip it up. Could you do it for me?" she spoke from behind the door.  
  
With the click of the lock, the door opened to reveal a slightly embarrassed Hikari trying to hold up the top of her dress. Kakashi blushed slightly but silently grabbed the back of the dress and closed the zipper for her. Fixing the rest of her dress, she turned for him to look at it, putting on the second part of the outfit.  
  
She was a stunning sight, wearing the sky-blue colored dress. It was a sleeveless short dress with a long, sleeveless sweater over it that ran down to the floor. It closed with a tiny latch just under her chest.  
  
"You look...really nice..." Kakashi commented, suddenly becoming shy.  
  
Content that he was participating, Hikari gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. She then went back into her changing room and began the process again. Hours later, they had bought enough essentials and figured that it was time to go home. Kakashi paid with the money the Hokage gave him and they began to walk home.  
  
Hikari looked up at him, shifting the bags from one hand to the other. She only carried a few while he carried the rest. He really was not as lazy as many people saw him.  
  
Feeling her eyes upon him, he turned his head slightly and made a sweet smile. "What do you want to do after?"  
  
Hikari looked straight ahead of her, going into deep thought about this. "Hmm..." she sighed.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Every now and then Kakashi would glance at her, wanting to know what she was thinking. Once they reached his apartment, they opened the door and went right inside. Neither spoke even then. They placed the bags in a corner of the room, not knowing what to do with them right away. "I don't know." She spoke finally. "And I'm not hungry either."  
  
Kakashi then sighed, looking at Hikari. But then, he had an idea. Gently taking her hand, he led her out of the apartment and past the village. Once they reached the edge, they were standing on a tall hill. The sun was just setting; the sky was slightly orange and gave the sky a feeling of romance. The trees cast shadows but did not hide the sparkling of the nearby lake.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Hikari exclaimed, taking in the view.  
  
Kakashi then appeared next to her, looking out into the sunset as well. "This is where we used to go to be alone. Don't you remember?"  
  
It had suddenly occurred to her that the place did seem familiar. In fact, all too familiar. As they sat down, Hikari began to remember all of the times that the two would sneak off from training to come to this little place. Here they would sit down and talk, watch nature or read some of Kakashi's books. Remembering this little incident, she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kakashi turned his head to face her.  
  
"I was just remembering the time I took out one of your books and began reading it. You were so mad, it was funny!" she continued to laugh, nearly in tears.  
  
"It was not. You know how precious my books are! And you stole them!"  
  
"Look, it's not my fault you left them in open view. Besides, they were quite interesting and gave me some good ideas..."  
  
Kakashi watched as the woman smirked devilishly, raising herself to kneel closer to him. Not wanting to reveal his face to anyone who could have been watching, Hikari decided to leave his mask on as she thrust herself upon him and kissed him tenderly. She forced herself not to rip off the skin-tight cloth from his face as it was in the way of her pleasure.  
  
Gently lifting her from the ground, the male Joûnin sat her to straddle his lap. She purred into his mouth, wanting more. He removed his mouth from hers and smiled.  
  
"You're too much, you know that?" he chuckled slightly.  
  
"I missed you..." was all she said before overtaking him once more.  
  
They continued to kiss for a long while after...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miko: Well, here we are. Another chapter done. My apologies to everyone who complained about the dialogue smashed together like that. For some reason, when I use MS word, it did that when I uploaded the chapter. I guess I'll have to make sure the lines are separated.  
  
And to those of you who asked if this was going to be a romance, all I can say is yes and no. Of course I do want to keep the relationship between my OC Hikari and Kakashi but there were a few other things going on and I didn't want to limit myself to only romance. So I kept it general.  
  
I hope everyone likes this fic so far. So, wish me luck! Please Read and Review! Thanks! Byes! 


	3. Some Good Memories and Some Good Ramen

Part 3...  
  
Kakashi released her after some time, breathing somewhat heavily. The young woman in his arms formed a smirk across her lips and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Hikari, listening to her content sigh.  
  
She smiled, realizing how she had missed being with him. She felt at home and at peace in Konoha with him. She began to remember the very short time she was in the village when she was very young. Hikari never really had a permanent home as her parents were always traveling from village to village. However, this was the first place that she had true friends...  
  
==Flashback==  
  
A young girl stood in the middle of the field, watching as the other children paired off and went to do the assigned task. She had just moved to Konoha and had no friends. She was alone and really did not like how the other children giggled and pointed at her.  
  
'They're so annoying...' she thought to herself, scowling.  
  
The fragile-looking blue-haired girl continued to watch the others have fun. Looking around some more, her eyes fell onto a silver-haired boy. He looked so lonely, just sitting on a fallen tree. He sat with one arm resting across a raised knee. His other leg swung beneath him as he closed his eyes.  
  
'That's the boy that nobody ever talks to... I wonder why...' she spoke in her mind.  
  
Making her way over to him, he looked up from the ground. His body seemed to tense as she got closer to him. He turned his gaze away from her, displaying that he did not want to talk.  
  
"Do you have a partner?" the girl asked.  
  
He turned back to face her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No..." he answered flatly.  
  
"Can you be mine?" she seemed quite determined.  
  
"Why?" he asked. 'Why doesn't she just go with another kid?' "...You're not gonna' try to kiss me, are you?"  
  
The girl then made a disgusted face. "Eww, kiss a boy? Nasty! I just need help and someone to be my partner."  
  
Slightly confused, he looked at the other children playing around in different groups. He turned his gaze back to her and continued to wonder. What was so special about him?  
  
"You could go with the others..." he stated blankly.  
  
The girl shook her head. "They're annoying. I don't like them."  
  
He looked down at his tiny child hands and made a sigh. He then brought his gaze back up to meet her sweet, disarming smile. Something was different about this girl...  
  
"So, why me?" he finally inquired.  
  
"'Cause I think we can both use the help." Was all she replied.  
  
He looked back down at the floor and stared at it. He then formed a smile, unknowingly to the girl as his mouth was covered by his mask. Nodding, he jumped onto the ground and stood in front of her.  
  
"I'm Hikari...What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Kakashi..." he replied.  
  
==End of Flashback==  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-kun!" she cried.  
  
The silver-haired Joûnin then looked down and into her blue eyes. By the looks of her pout, she had been calling him for quite some time.  
  
"I thought you were asleep..." he replied innocently.  
  
"But I wasn't! Mou, Kakashi-kun...you should pay attention." Hikari pouted.  
  
"Okay okay...did you need something?" asked he.  
  
"I. Said. That. I. Was. Hungry. Let's. Go. Get. Some. Ramen." She said slowly.  
  
"Hai, hai. I know a pretty good place that makes delicious ramen." He nodded. 'I should know...Naruto always dragged me there...heh...'  
  
Both rose from the ground and onto their feet. They walked from the edge of the village to the center. There were many people around, especially in the evening when many felt it was a good time to go out. Soon, they came upon the ramen stand and sat down at two empty stools.  
  
"What'll it be?" the chef smiled.  
  
"Two beef ramen. Thanks." Kakashi ordered.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-kun. They look familiar." Hikari pointed to the doorway.  
  
He turned and looked over to where she was pointing. Indeed they did look familiar. And before either of them knew it, the two people had approached them.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! I beg you all the time to take me for ramen and you take her whenever she wants?!" the blonde-haired boy cried.  
  
"It's not my fault that you want me to take you every single day at every single hour." Kakashi sighed.  
  
"Maa maa, don't start now." The man standing next to Naruto smiled nervously.  
  
"Iruka-san. How are you?" Hikari smiled at him.  
  
He smiled, sitting down next to her. "I'm fine, thank you. Don't mind these two. If you're around these two long enough you will get used to their fights."  
  
"He starts it!" Naruto pointed accusingly at his teacher.  
  
Kakashi only rolled his eyes and decided not to say anything. Iruka smiled and turned to order ramen for Naruto and himself. As they all waited for their food to arrive, Naruto spun around on his stool.  
  
"Hey, remember when you introduced me to Iruka-san for the first time?" Hikari suddenly spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah. That was interesting..." Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"Hai that was a funny day." Iruka agreed.  
  
"You guys all knew each other when you were kids? Can you tell me?" Naruto made a fox-face at the adults.  
  
Iruka smiled at his curious look. "Of course, Naruto-kun... It was after the exams...  
  
The other children had always used me as comedic relief but I was also into it. For the time being, it helped me feel that I was liked. That is, until I met Kakashi-san. We started talking and we just became really good friends. Then, for a while I was sick and I was sent to another village to get healed by a cleric that was known for his skills world-wide. That took a while. But when I finally came back to Konoha...  
  
I was on my way to Kakashi-san's home and had planned to surprise him. We had written letters to keep in contact and I already wrote that I would be back in about three weeks. It actually took less than the three weeks so I traveled back to Konoha.  
  
As I approached his house, I heard him talking. I wondered who he was talking to and decided to sneak up on him. I found that he was talking to a girl and laughing along with her. They sensed my presence...  
  
"Hey, you're back!" I could tell that Kakashi-san was happy to see me.  
  
Standing next to him, was Hikari with short hair. I remember that she used to have it just above her shoulders. She was more into ninjutsu than doing any of the things girls our age used to do so she kept her hair short. Long hair would normally get in the way.  
  
"Is this your friend? The one you were talking about?" she had asked him.  
  
He nodded and pat me on the shoulder. "It's great to have you back. This is Hikari. She's gonna' take the exam too."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Hikari." I waved.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Iruka. Kakashi's told me so much about you. You're going to take that exam too? Maybe we'll get to sit together." She spoke with such a happy tone in her voice.  
  
...And from that day on, the three of us became really close friends. Until she left for a while, at least." Iruka finally finished his story.  
  
"Why did you leave, Hikari-sensei?" Naruto turned to the young woman.  
  
Before she could reply, the chef had shown up with their food and placed each bowl in front of them. They thanked him and picked up their chopsticks. But Hikari placed hers over her bowl and looked at the young boy.  
  
"My parents were always moving. They were both Anbu and grew up in different villages. They met in Konoha, in a mission when they were teenagers. My father was from the hidden village of Mist while my mother was from the hidden village of the Sand." She smiled.  
  
"Let's continue the rest of the history after we eat, okay Naruto?" Kakashi split his chopsticks apart.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we're all famished." Iruka agreed.  
  
Naruto nodded and excitedly split his own chopsticks apart. When they were ready, they all proclaimed... "Itedekimasu!" and immediately began to eat.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miko: Wow, I am sooo sorry for the slow update! I just have a lot of things going on at the same time. But I will try to get faster updates! But thank you to all those who have reviewed! I hope you will all continue to read it! Please review! Thanks! Ja! 


	4. The Battle for Love

Part 4...  
  
Just as the young Genin finished his bowl of ramen with a loud slurp, he turned his head to look at the teachers sitting next to him. His mouth dropped wide open in shock as he stared at the silver-haired Joûnin next to him. He began to stutter.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! How the hell do you do that without pulling down your mask and you finish before anybody else?! And what about people actually seeing you eat?! What do you do, inhale it?!" Naruto cried.  
  
All Kakashi could do in reply was to smile and shrug. Iruka and Hikari looked on and laughed. This frustrated Naruto as he could not understand how any of the things his teacher did was possible. Maybe it was some sort of magic trick? Yeah, that had to be it...  
  
Iruka smiled at Naruto, finishing his own ramen. "Don't worry, Naruto. Even we had to get used to it after the first time we witnessed it."  
  
"Yeah, Kakashi-kun was such a punk even as a teenager. But that's okay, we love him." Hikari teased.  
  
"Right...so, you said your parents were Anbu, but I still don't see how come they had to go to all of these villages." Naruto made a fox face.  
  
"Well, my mother was also a teacher and she wanted to learn other things. So she was able to do both while in the other villages. She thought it would also help her to know more about the world. My father was just a regular Anbu. But he was extremely jealous of the Uchiha clan. He hated the way they could learn any move because of their Sharingan." Hikari began, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"But you've never really spoken of your father. Is that why?" Iruka asked gently.  
  
"That was a big part of it. Everyday he would train extra hard, just so he could be at their level. Of course because of their extra power, he never really could. But he tried very hard, no matter what. So he went to all of those villages to train and learn all he could." She spoke very softly now.  
  
"I remember you always made a list about things you hated. Jealousy for others was one of them." Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut up. The only reason I made up that list was because some of the other things that were on there were things you did that got on my nerves." Hikari lightly smacked his arm.  
  
"Ha! Kakashi-sensei gets beat up by a girl!" Naruto teased.  
  
Iruka smiled at them, glad that Kakashi was helping Hikari to smile. He noticed that whenever she was on the subject about her father, she would become sad and somewhat distant, like she did not want to talk about it. He knew the reason but knew that she would never talk about it again. She had told Kakashi and himself once and that was all it took for them to remember.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto began to make a large yawn. "Naa, Iruka-sensei. I'm tired."  
  
"Right. It is getting late and we have class tomorrow. Here is our pay for our food and we will see you two tomorrow. Have a good night!" Iruka said as he placed some money on the counter.  
  
Naruto and Iruka then rose from their seats.  
  
"Good night, Hikari-sensei! See you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved, following his teacher.  
  
The two Joûnin left sitting waved and watched as Iruka and Naruto made their exit. Hikari made a small yawn and stretched, placing her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
"I think we should be getting back, too." Hikari said sleepily.  
  
"Right. Let's go." Kakashi said.  
  
He then took out some money and placed it in the pile that Iruka had left. The chef took it and wished the two a good night. Stepping out of the little stand and into the clear and brisk night, Kakashi reached for Hikari's hand and they began to make their way to his apartment.  
  
They passed through the streets and saw some people that Kakashi knew. They were introduced to Hikari and they began to talk for a while before they moved on. The two then passed by someone whom they knew from their past and were most grateful that he did not see them...  
  
"Was that..." Hikari began.  
  
"Yeah, it was..." Kakashi sighed.  
  
"I see he still looks the same..."  
  
"And he still acts the same too."  
  
Once they arrived at Kakashi's apartment, Kakashi opened the door and followed Hikari inside. She then went into the kitchen and stood in the center of it. Wondering what she was thinking about, Kakashi walked over to her and stood behind her.  
  
"I really like it here. Talking with Naruto and Iruka-san made me reminisce and feel happy." Hikari whispered, not looking at him.  
  
"I'm glad. Why don't you go sit and I'll get us something to drink." He offered, gently pushing her into the room.  
  
Hikari sat on the bed and watched Kakashi in the kitchen. Soon, she found herself looking up at the ceiling and began to think...  
  
==FLASHBACK==  
  
For a long time after the meeting with Iruka and Kakashi, Hikari joined them as their own group and did everything together. There was no such thing as loneliness and they all knew they had someone they could call a friend. And Hikari never did bother to question why Kakashi wore a mask. And he felt glad she did not.  
  
And now, they were young adolescents, ready to take their chuunin exams. At least ones that were not Kakashi would be taking it. Instead, Kakashi helped Hikari prepare. He had already become a chuunin and was giving Hikari advice so she could take the test to become a chuunin as well. Everything was going well...until one day...  
  
"So you really have to watch out for stuff like that..." Kakashi finished his lesson.  
  
"Wow, you're so smart, Kakashi-kun." Hikari praised him.  
  
"But I bet you not as smart as I!" a voice proclaimed.  
  
Both children quickly turned around to see who it was. Kakashi only rolled his eyes, immediately able to tell who their guest was.  
  
'More like unwanted guest...' Kakashi grumbled.  
  
"What was that, Kakashi-kun?" the voice asked.  
  
Hikari stared at the boy, wide-eyed. His pants were green and somewhat tight. His shirt also matched with a similar type of green and was complemented by an orange-colored vest. However, he had what seemed to be the largest eyebrows on the planet.  
  
"Wah!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"...What do you want, Gai?" Kakashi questioned, snickering a bit.  
  
"Don't think you're so cool because you're around a girl! Today is the day I will beat you!" the dark-haired man proclaimed proudly.  
  
Little Hikari only stared at the two. It really was quite an interesting battle. One was in a superhero pose while laughing maniacally. The other was sitting, cross-legged on the ground with his back to the other one, not even paying attention. The girl looked on in amazement and sweatdropped.  
  
"How many times do we have to go through this in a day?" the silver-haired boy sounded quite annoyed.  
  
The three had not seen each other for several days and the one known as Gai was ready for action. The two boys of the group were what you call...rivals. But they were rivals in everything.  
  
"Ah, my sweet flower... I have come to rescue you! I am Gai, your knight in shining armor!" Gai exclaimed, as he leapt in a single bound over to where Hikari stood.  
  
'Oh where was Iruka-san so he could help protect me?' she thought.  
  
Hikari did not know what to make of it. She watched nervously as Gai flamboyantly waved his arms around and proclaimed his love for her. Kakashi looked on with interest when suddenly a pang of jealousy began to throb.  
  
"Listen, Gai. She don't wanna' hear about your stupid-ness so why don't you go somewhere else?" Kakashi spoke, finally looking up.  
  
"Oh, do you want to become love rivals now?! I won't lose to you, Kakashi- kun! You see, I am a lady's man and I always have a way with the ladies." Gai winked at Hikari.  
  
Hikari felt she wanted to hide under a rock and not come out. She slowly slinked back to cower behind Kakashi, gently holding on to the back of his shirt. The boy smirked, looking at Gai. The thick-eye browed one gasped, taking a step back.  
  
"You may have won your twenty-eighth battle but the war is not over yet! I will one day save you from his clutches, my love! And then we will be together forever! Darn you, Kakashi-kun and your hip-ness!" and with that, Gai ran off.  
  
At that moment, Iruka chose the moment to appear. He looked at Gai strangely as he ran past him. Turning his gaze back to Hikari and Kakashi, he smiled.  
  
"Sorry I was late. I had to do some things. Did I miss something?" Iruka spoke.  
  
All either of the other two could do was shrug and shake their heads.  
  
==END OF FLASHBACK==  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miko: ::whew:: I finally got another chapter done! I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. It's just so fun to write about all of the teachers' younger days, at least what I thought could have happened. Hee hee...  
  
Oh and just a side note, I never stated that Hikari had amnesia. There is a reason for her not being able to remember everyone but that will be explained later. Sorry if there was any confusion. Okies? If there are anymore questions, please ask them!  
  
But anyhoo, please leave reviews, okay? Thanks! Until next chapter... 


	5. Wanna Play?

Part 5...  
  
=========================

Early the next day, the three members of Team 7 were out and about in the town of Konoha. Sakura skipped along happily, making a large smile because she was next to her true love. Sasuke on the other hand, paid no mind to her and walked on. It was too early in the morning and already she was prepared to pounce on him. She could not give him a break, not even in the morning. Naruto pouted, looking at the two next to him. He then discreetly stuck his tongue out at the dark haired boy. Sasuke could see nothing, having Sakura walking between them.  
  
"Naruto! It's too early in the morning! Why are you trying to start a fight?!"  
  
Naruto flinched, recognizing the angered tone of "his" Sakura. He then began to laugh nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He did not mean to make her angry; it is just that he had to protect his interests. Could she not understand that?  
  
"Did you learn anything last night?" Sasuke interrupted.  
  
Sakura looked at him, completely surprised by his question. Were Sasuke and Naruto actually working together on something?  
  
'More like can Naruto keep it going without screwing up?' her inner-Sakura asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, she actually used to live here. She grew up with a lot of the senseis but she couldn't really stay. Her parents always moved a lot and stuff. But they kept comin' back here so she was able to catch up with everybody. Hikari-sensei also said that she used to be Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend." Naruto explained, somewhat more quietly than usual.  
  
The only girl in the group listened and took in everything in silence. Of course, it should have not come as a surprise to her. Sakura wanted to know about their new teacher just as much as the boys did. However, she did not expect to learn information like this...  
  
"Anou, where are her parents now?" she spoke up.  
  
The blonde tried to make a smile, but it only turned out half-hearted. "I don't know. I think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei know, though. But she looked kinda' sad when she got to that part."  
  
Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and looked deep in thought. Little by little, they were figuring out things of not only their teacher's past but also their new mentor's. Unfortunately, the story seemed to be too incomplete. There were too many gaps and missing parts to the whole picture. And it was their job to find out.  
  
In Kakashi's apartment, Hikari was left on the bed to continue sleeping. Not able to sleep any longer, Kakashi himself slowly rose from the bed and made his way into the kitchen. He glanced back at his sleeping angel's form, glad that she was back with him. He was even happier when the Hokage agreed to let her stay...  
  
==FLASHBACK==  
  
"Did you wish to see me about something, Kakashi?" the aging man asked.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama. It's about Niji Hikari. She's come back..." the Joûnin spoke.  
  
"Niji...Hikari? She is here?"  
  
"Yes. She was attacked but luckily my students and I made it to her before she was seriously injured. She has no supplies and needs a place to stay."  
  
The Hokage looked at Kakashi standing before him. His expression became thoughtful as he sat slowly back on his chair, taking a puff of smoke on his pipe. He nodded before taking out a small pouch.  
  
"It is imperative that you take care of her. There is no telling what could happen if she did not have someone to give her guidance..." the older man spoke.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama. And thank you..." the silver-haired Joûnin took the bag from him.  
  
==END OF FLASHBACK==  
  
'If I hadn't gone on that mission...it wouldn't have happened... Why didn't you tell me about it sooner? I cared about you...I still do...Why?' Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
=============================  
"Anou-saa... Hikari-sensei did mention that her dad was jealous about the Uchiha clan..." Naruto spoke up.  
  
Sasuke's eyes grew wide for a split second before he turned to face the boy. Sakura was also shocked to hear such a statement. Sure the Uchiha clan was a very strong and prominent bloodline, but why should anyone drive themselves mad to try to get something they knew that was impossible to have...unless of course you were born into the family...  
  
"Did she say anything after that?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Not really... But the way she sounded...it was like there was something else that made her so sad. Like she wasn't saying everything..." Naruto shifted nervously.  
  
"Like she had another secret..." the dark-haired boy looked at his two teammates.  
  
"What should we do? I'm really curious now and I feel bad for Hikari- sensei. She's really sweet..." said Sakura.  
  
Naruto, adjusting the Konoha headband on his forehead, he smirked at the two. "What any ninja would do...we'll find out."  
  
"And just how do you think we should do that, genius?" the other boy spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Seeing eye to eye with Naruto, Sakura nodded at his suggestion. However she seemed to be consistent with Sasuke even more. If two heads were better than one, would three suffice? She hoped so...  
  
================================  
Breaking out of his daze, Kakashi went back into the room where Hikari had been sleeping. Instead of finding her still sleeping in the bed, he found her sitting upright and...  
  
"Hikari-chan! You took my book again! How could you do that?!"  
  
Making a large grin, Hikari looked up at him. Kakashi then walked over to where she sat and tried to take the book from her. Making a teasing giggle, she pulled it back, refusing to let it go. However, as she pulled, she brought him down on top of her.  
  
Neither of them let go of the book as they continued to pull at it. It was then that Kakashi decided to play dirty and tickled her stomach. She immediately released the book and tried to hold his nimble hands in place. He stopped to look into her teasing eyes...but...they looked different...  
  
==============================  
"We'll play detective!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke and Sakura asked simultaneously.  
  
The two only looked at their teammate in confusion before looking at each other. The blonde child made a smirk, rubbing his nose. He sounded and looked serious about his plan.  
  
"What are you saying?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Hey, we can do this two ways. We can look for records about her family or we can ask around. But if we look for the records, we're gonna' have to be real detectives and be sneaky about it." Naruto explained.  
  
"That is the most retarded thing I've ever heard, Naruto!" the girl yelled at him.  
  
The blonde-haired boy pouted as he looked from one teammate to the next. He really thought he had a great idea. Why was it that no one else ever thought it was just as good? Sure, but if Sasuke made up the idea everyone would say that it was the greatest thing in the universe! That Sasuke...  
  
Narrowing his dark eyes, Sasuke noticed Naruto staring down at him. It was not his fault that Sakura did not appreciate anything he did. Why must it always be a contest to win her affection whenever the dark-haired boy was involved?  
  
And before any of them knew it, the two were in a stare down contest. Who would win? Who was more of a man of the two?  
  
'Sasuke-kun! That's for sure!' the pink-haired shinobi thought to herself.  
  
"So anyway, if we want to do this, we better start. And to make it interesting, I say we look at the records. But we'll have to do this the right way..."  
  
"What?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at once.  
  
They looked at the usually reserved Sasuke that stood before them. He was...smirking. And he had a most devious smirk at that. Apparently, the boy had a weakness for challenges. During the time he had been in a locked stare with his partner, a message must have been relayed mentally. Naruto then nodded, making a smirk of his own. He knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Sakura could only look at the two, unable to comprehend the relationship that males had. Either they were telepathic or boys had some kind of code because she did not hear nor see the secret agreement that led to the change in Sasuke. Whatever the cause was, she was still against the decision.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?! Who knows what kind of trouble we could get into!" she protested.  
  
"Not if we don't get caught. Trust us, Sakura-chan. Everything is going to be alright. Stick close to me and you won't have to worry about a thing." Naruto proudly proclaimed.  
  
"I don't know about this guys..." the girl spoke, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Heh...it sounds like fun actually. Come on, I got a plan..." Sasuke spoke.  
  
Naruto winked at Sakura before moving closer to the other boy. She only rolled her bright green eyes and did the same. Boys had such weird mannerisms and she had no idea what to do about it. Guess there is nothing that can be done...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Miko: Well, that's it for now. I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long awaited update. I keep getting these weird writer's block spells and plus I had finals like crazy so I couldn't write anything for a while... --; So I'm just letting everyone know now that updates will vary and I would like to ask everyone to be patient with me. But don't worry; I will keep going with this story. I'm not giving up! Anyhoo, hope everyone likes this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Thanks! Ja ne! 


End file.
